User talk:RelentlessRecusant
Feel free to' leave me a message.' Archived talk: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 __TOC__ About the Annual Awards Templates They're huge, plain and simple. Do you think you could just turn them into the small boxes like Template:Era/Template:EraIcon uses? At the moment they're seriously taking up the page. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:26, 26 January 2009 (UTC) BVA I suggest you make one of your Posts :) Cos It's Slowing to a crawl now. And am I incharge of the 8th Irish 3rd Platoon 'Hunters'? Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:33, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Template Help Please You're rather template savvy, so I thought I'd ask for your help with this: my character template, Template:LOMI Characters, is getting ridiculously too long. So, could you add one of those "hide" function buttons to the top of it please? Thanks --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:50, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Association with BVA No dude, Im not associated with Beyond Veil's Azure. Heh heh, I'm actually sorta new here and just heard of it from the comment u left. Seems cool though. Is it alright if I can join? I'm a pretty good writer, atleast that's what people tell me... --CharlieSeirraFoxtrot Talk Get on the IRC for more than 30 seconds, I was on and you quit before I could say anything. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Healthy Proposition Hi, I'm a member of this site, made some improvements to the userboxes, not on here often so much anymore, but anyway to business... I run a Halo 3 clan, our forum is in maintenance mode right now being prepared for a major update, however it will see much activity in March. On our main page for the site we have an affiliation bar, my proposition is to advertise HaloFanon in this affiliation bar. I'm also going to offer this proposition to similar wikias (Halopedia and HaloWiki.net). I do not expect HaloFanon or the other wikias to advertise my site, or demand that you do. This offer is simply to advertise these wikias, with nothing expected in return. Why? Well, our affiliation bar is currently empty, and I'd like something nice to go in it. Then there's the positive for you that HaloFanon might receive slightly more activity. So there's my offer... if you accept, then could you please create / decide upon a mini-banner to be used for HaloFanon in our affiliation bar. Perhaps you might want to discuss this with the other admins... however HaloFanon is run. And then if you could post it in a message on my user talk page that would be great. After then, I will add it to our site. There's just one thing I should mention however, is the size of the mini-banner to fit in our affiliation bar. For an example of what size the mini-banner should be to fit in our bar, see this example: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Image:DVS_Banner.PNG. Thanks! -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 14:13, 03 February 2009 (GMT) Hey, I forgot to mention, the mini-banner could be a gif. if you would like. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 14:52, 03 February 2009 (GMT) AR's message to you "free to dawdle around with Acumen Biomedical, but I have specific plans for Acumen as a whole." -- AR. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 03:52, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Email/Apologies Sorry it took me so long to respond. I haven't gotten the time to stop in here regularly. It's going to be that way for a while. I will email you as soon as possible though. I think my current address is mbowers13@fuse.net, not sure though. I really don't use my email that much :) PS: What's going on with the whole harrassment issue? I have a strong suspicion that this email address thing is related to it. Is it? ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 20:40, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Confuzzled Hey RR, What is going on with BVA? Could you send it to my GMail? I'm Just Confussed Warm Regards [[User:ODST Joshie|''Lieutenant]] ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:18, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Skype evasion HRV/ASL Collab Sure. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 19:07, 7 February 2009 (UTC) GoW Fanon Forgot to mention we has a Gears of War Fanon site up :) Gears of War Fanon Check it out ;) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 21:06, 7 February 2009 (UTC)